


Wrapped

by Singe_Addams



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Horror, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Other, Ring Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singe_Addams/pseuds/Singe_Addams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees Frodo doing something he really shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped

_If he puts it in his mouth, I'll die..._ Sam thought miserably as Frodo stroked the Ring, his eyes closed with a pained bliss on his beautiful face. Frodo's long finger lightly, lovingly, caressed the gold. He would pet around and around the circle with a single finger or maybe he would slide his entire palm over the surface, rolling it between his hands. Or Frodo would dip his thumb quickly and lightly into its center, not putting it on, oh no, but nearly. So nearly.

Frodo was inventive and Sam's throat was dry as he lay there watching. Sam hated the sight, he hated the Ring, but he couldn't turn away. _Don't you wish it was you?_ Sam shook his head and..oh...no...don't...Frodo brought the Ring close and breathed on it as he lightly stroked it across his bottom lip. He closed his mouth and Sam saw his cheeks draw as he sucked gently. He ran the flawlessly smooth surface across his tongue. He twisted and turned it within the 'O' of his lips as if it were the sweetest sugar stick. Sam could hear the slight metallic rasp of the chain against Frodo's white teeth. The silver of it was pressed into Frodo's flesh and it gleamed in the moonlight. _Wouldn't it be wonderful? If it were you? Your mouth he was kissing? Perhaps...oh, I don't know. Your navel?_

"Frodo, take that out of your mouth." Sam's voice was two octaves lower than normal and Frodo looked up at him, as if waking from a dream. "You..." Sam forced a smile. "You don't know where it's been." Frodo blinked and opened his mouth, dropping the Ring back into his palm. "Put it away," Sam ordered.

Frodo was awake now and appalled, looking at the gold in horror. Sam's words registered and he slipped the thing back under his shirt. "Yes, Master Samwise."

"S'for your own good, y'know." Sam went along with the feeble joke and wagged his finger at Frodo as a disapproving aunt would. "You'll go blind."

Frodo gave a sad hiss of laughter. "Yes, Master."

"And stop saying that."

"Yes, sir."

Sam sighed and turned away, willing himself to sleep. _Don't you wish it was you, though? Don't you?_ "Yes, I do." he whispered into the night and shut his eyes. _And isn't it fun to be the Master?_ Sam rolled over onto his stomach but the nagging, evil little voice wouldn't let him go without an answer. "Yes," he whispered again and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

 

End


End file.
